


He Drives her Insane

by HeroMaggie



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Adria rarely see eye to eye on mages. But when Adria confronts Cullen after her most recent excursion that involves mages they both find sparks flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely friend on Tumblr, based on her art work, found here: http://feylen.tumblr.com/tagged/adria%20trevelyan

Adria had just stepped into the Keep, returning from an expedition, when Cassandra waylaid her. “Cullen wants to see you. Something about needing an updated report on those mage attacks. He's concerned.”

Adria's eyes narrowed, her face tightening with the need to keep her thoughts behind her lips. Cassandra noticed the thinned lips and tight eyes and shook her head. “I'll see him,” Adria bit out shortly and strode through the Keep to the library that he liked to haunt. _That MAN!_ She thought. _He wants to see me over MAGES. I've been dying to see him and he wants to...oh bother. Bother!_ Her thoughts swirled off into the ether as she tried to control her temper. She was attracted to Cullen, attracted and fascinated by him. But he drove her insane when he forgot where he was and returned to being a templar. She'd had enough of templars to last a lifetime and Maker knew she wasn't interested in returning to that state of affairs. Glowing green brand on her hand or no, her freedom was worth every last drop stress and anxiety.

She pushed into the library and saw him standing by the fire, his hands behind his back. He was gently rocking, eyes on the fire. “Cullen. Cassandra said you wanted to see me.”

He swung around, his eyes meeting hers from across the room. He noted the pinched look to her face and winced slightly. “I wanted to know how it went with the mages. I feared they were all abominations or blood mages.”

“So they couldn't just be scared men and women stuck in the wilderness? They couldn't be victims? They have to be blood mages or demon-possessed?” She watched Cullen wince again. “Well, before you ask, I might as well tell you. I let them go.” She strode across the room, propelled by her anger, and jabbed him in the chest with a finger, “they were just people, Cullen. Stuck in the wilderness and being harassed by a fade tear.”

Prod, prod, her finger poked him in his breastbone as her eyes blazed up at him. He was mesmerized by her anger. “I...just wanted to know what happened. I trust you, Adria. You know that.”

“Do I? Do I really Cullen? You never seem to see eye to eye with me on the subject of mages.”

He threw his hands in the air. “I admit that I have a hard time seeing past some of my prejudices. But Maker knows, I try. I'm here aren't I? With you?” He grabbed her, one arm wrapping around her back and the other sliding up to cup her cheek. "I'm here with you because I trust you."

She opened her mouth to retort and snapped it closed when she saw his eyes. Swallowing, she realized she was being held quite firmly in his arms and that he was drawing her in to him, tilting his head down to capture her lips. It only lasted a moment, his mouth hungry against hers, and then he was pulling back. “Adria...I'm...”

She wrapped her hands in his coat and tugged him back down to her mouth to nip at his lips. Her tongue traced the scar on his top lip, sucked the jagged edge into her mouth. He moaned in surprise, his hands tracing down her back to her hips to tug her flush against him. They stood there exploring each others' mouths, hands clutching at clothing, lost in each other. Finally, Adria pulled back, face flushed, “Oh my...” she breathed out. “Cullen...I....”

“Wow,” he whispered. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry if my past makes me unbearable.”

“I'm sorry I just stomped in here and assumed you were going to lecture me.”

His lips twitched at her apology. “Well, ah, I should get back to my reports. Inquisitor.”

“And I should go check in with Josephine and Leliana.” She slowly pulled back from him. “Cullen?”

“Yes?” She just looked at him for a moment, her words dying in her mouth. “I think,” he said slowly, “That you should find me after dinner. So we could...talk...some more. Don't you think?” She nodded, her cheeks flushing. “Then, I'll see you after dinner. Adria.” He gave her a final smile and went to look at reports.

She stood in the doorway for a moment and watched him before turning to find Josephine. She touched her lips as she crossed the Keep, her lips curving into a secretive smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen had just stacked the last report when she appeared in the doorway to the library. He watched her dither for a moment before entering. She got two steps into the room before she spun to close the door. The sound of the lock sliding home was sudden and loud and made her jump a bit, made him smile slightly before he re-schooled his features into something more neutral. No sense in assuming what she wanted. 

“Inquisitor…Adria…how was supper?” He moved from the desk, taking up his favorite spot near the fireplace. 

“It was fine, thank you. Did you not eat?” She stayed where she was, her hands fluttering over her robes nervously as she watched him.

He noticed, fought back another smile, and laced his hands behind his back, “I had a plate in here. Too much to do to still, too much to warrant a full meal break. We have reports of red lyrium in a nearby area. And of course the demon sightings. I was also compiling a list of troop movement for you to review.”

She took a few steps into the room, “Should I have been in here working?”

He bit his lip, his smile threatening to overtake his expression again. _Maker,_ he thought, _she is something else. Goes out into danger day in and day out, finds the time to castigate me, and still wants to work_. “No, Adria. No. It’s nothing I can’t handle.” He turned to her finally and held out a hand, patience in his stance, “There isn’t anything in this room that I can’t…handle…”

Her eyes widened as the smile finally overtook his face. His eyes danced at her and she realized he was teasing her a bit, taunting her, daring her to come closer. She stiffened her back and strode to him, took his hand and let him pull her to him. “Are you sure you want to handle everything here?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. “You never seemed inclined to _handle_ everything before.”

He tugged her closer, tilted her head back with a firm hand, and brushed his lips over hers. “My dear Inquisitor. I would be a poor military adviser if I said I couldn’t handle everything you offered me.” Another brush of his lips, this time ending with a nibble along her lower lip, “You are offering, correct?”

Her hands cupped his face and tugged him back to her for a deeper kiss, her tongue lapping over his mouth and then into it when he opened to her. He chuckled when she wrapped one leg around his and hauled his lower body tightly against hers. He responded by nabbing her hands, corralling them in one of his, and tilting her head back further to bite down her neck. “I’ll take that as a yes, Adria,” his voice rough against her skin.

They ended up on their knees and half-undressed in front of the fire. Adria found herself trapped by her robes, her arms caught in the sleeves, as Cullen pushed her back to press kisses over her breastband. He mumbled something about undergarments and the unjustness of hiding such beauty before he managed to tug the garment off of her. She felt cool air, the warmth of the fire, and then Cullen’s tongue and lips. Struggling against her robe, she could only arch and moan his name as he nipped and sucked over every inch of bared skin, ending with his lips wrapped around one nipple and his hands roving down to tickle over her stomach.

It didn’t take long for him to have her out of her smalls but not, to her chagrin, her robes. He chuckled and pressed down on her belly when she muttered a curse, his tongue tracing patterns down her abdomen and hip. “Leave it, love. Let me pleasure you.”

“I just…” she tugged at the robes and let out a gasp when he bit down on her hip bone, “I want to touch you.”

“You can, when I’m done.” He lapped at the little mark on her hip and then nibbled over her thighs. A quick look at her to make sure she was fine and then he was spreading her thighs and pressing kisses up her inner thighs to the curl-covered juncture. He muttered something to himself, something that sounded like “beautiful” before his mouth was pressing against her, his tongue parting her lips to taste. 

She froze and then arched up to press tighter against his mouth. With her hands caught behind her all she could do was writhe and whimper as he delved into her with his tongue, raked his teeth gently over her sensitive nub, nibbled over her thighs while his fingers toyed with her. She was coming undone, her sighs, gasps, and moans filling the room. She teetered on the edge and he pulled back from her. Before she could do more than whimper his name he was tugging her into a seated position to unwind the robe from around her arms. 

“I wanted to feel your hands...” was what he got out before she launched herself at him, shoving him back and down. “Oh...”

The kiss was pure desperation as she tugged at the ties to his trousers. Tearing her mouth away, she finally wrenched at the ties, one of them breaking under her ministrations, and he could only gasp a laugh when she struggled to tug his pants and smalls off of him. He laid a hand over hers and stopped her, smiling into her slightly wild eyes. “Come here,” he whispered. 

Gentle affection and passion merged in his kiss, was in the light caress of his hands over back, in the tilt of her hips as she rose over him to join with him. He watched her move over him, the firelight playing over her skin, over the dark cap of her hair. Eyes closed, head thrown back, she whispered to him things she wanted to do to him as she danced above him, tortured him with her tight, slick heat. His hands urged her on, cupped and smoothed over her breasts, rubbed at her nipples, slid down her stomach to wrap around her hips and direct her thrusts. He was so close, she closer, and he tugged her back down to taste her mouth and swallow her breathy moans as she came over him. He tried, Maker knows, to hold on longer but the silken clenching drove him over the edge and he tore his mouth from hers to yell her name.

Her giggle had him opening his eyes, meeting her amused ones. She was draped over him, still joined with him, her body a slight weight against his chest. “In the library, on the rug, in front of the fire.” She snickered a bit. 

He rolled them so that he was above her, pressed a kiss to her nose, “What was that?”

“I had wondered when we would both be done with the teasing and where it would happen. In the library. On the rug. In front of the fire. That was guess number two.” She nipped at his chin. “Want to guess what number one was?”

“What was your number one guess?”

“In the war room. On the table. After a fight.” 

He blinked at her and burst out laughing. “In the war room? On the table? Maker! Cassandra would murder us!”

“What a way to go.” She was laughing now, her hands covering her face as she giggled uncontrollably. “Oh my. What do we do now?” 

“Now, my dear Inquisitor? Why we get up, I carry you to your room, and we do this all over again. In the bed.” He stood, tugged her up, a challenge in his eyes. He tugged on his pants, wrapped her robe around her and then lifted her, cradled her in his arms.

“You sure you want to do this? Everybody will know…”

“Adria,” his voice was patient as he strode across the room, his face a mask of concentration, “I am perfectly content in making sure the entire Inquisition knows you are unavailable.” He managed to get the door unlocked and opened, moving smoothly down the hall towards their rooms.

Her giggles echoed down the hall.


End file.
